one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc VS Jason Voorhees
Killer Croc VS Jason Voorhees '''is the fifth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Killer Croc from DC Comics against Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. Description The reptilian mutant of Gotham's underworld and the slasher of Camp Crystal Lake emerge from the water to take on their most formidable enemies yet: each other. Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Killer Croc.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Jason Voorhees.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Gotham City Work had been slow for Bane. Ever since Batman died, he was bored. Sure, he kicked Robin around like a rag-doll, but he was far from a worthy challenge. Sure, his friend, Clayface, managed to find a worthy opponent, but for him, he needed to find one. But where? Of course, Bane was strolling. He needed an opponent. But then, an emergency broadcast came on: "WARNING! SIGHTS OF A MAN WEARING A HOCKEY MASK HAS BEEN SEEN THROUGHOUT GOTHAM! HE EVEN MURDERED THE JOKER! BE CAREFUL AND CAUTIOUS!" Killed the Joker, eh? Bane had to find this opponent. But he was unaware that whoever ended the Joker's life was actually behind him. Chi chi chi, ma ma ma Bane spun around and saw the source of the disturbing sound: A huge bulky man. He wore a dark jacket and pants, a hockey mask on his face and held a large, slightly rusted machete stained with blood. It was none other than '''Jason Voorhees. Bane immediately got into a fighting stance. "Let's see what ya got!" he challenged. Jason tightened his grip on the machete. Suddenly, something hit the ground. Hard. Jason and Bane turned to see a manhole cover on the ground. They then heard a low and guttural growl. They then saw a huge, hulking creature climbing out of the manhole. The creature had reptilian skin, it's mouth was packed with dagger-like teeth and his monstrous hands were tipped with sharp claws. Killer Croc 'had come out to play. "Ho ho ho! This is gonna be ''twice as fu-" Before Bane could finish his sentence, Jason's machete impaled his skull, ending his life instantly. Bane's lifeless body fell to the ground as Jason turned his attention to Croc, who let out an earthshaking roar. Today's fight would have been different had Croc not stepped in. '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Almost instantaneously, Croc charged. Jason swung his machete to decapitate Croc, but the Arkham criminal caught the machete and pulled his opponent's intestines out. Jason punched Croc in the shoulder with enough force to force him to move back. Jason swung his machete again. This time, he managed to slash Croc's chest. However, the slash did very little due to Croc's thick hide. Croc roared and swiped his massive hand at Jason. Croc's claws left crimson wounds on Jason's chest. Blood flowed down Jason's body, but Jason didn't care in the slightest. However, Croc's next attack caught Jason by surprise. The monster bear-hugged Jason with the intent of breaking the slasher in two. Lizard was smarter than he looked, apparently, for he raised his machete and slashed Croc's right eye. Croc roared in pain and Jason took the opportunity to slam his fist down on Croc's face. The sheer force sent Croc flat on his back and his grip loosened, allowing Jason to escape his deathgrip. Croc got back on his feet, blinked blood out of his eye, then turned to see... nothing. Croc blinked in surprise, then searched for Jason. He was also confused. How did he manage to escape him so fast? He soon decided he didn't care and walked toward Bane's corpse to feast. Suddenly, a machete impaled Croc's body, causing Jason's victim to let out a loud roar of pain. Jason pulled his machete out of Croc's body, then teleported in front of his opponent and kicked Croc in the gut. The boot smashed into Croc’s body and sent him flying high into the air. Croc roared as he sailed up, up, up…and right into a building. He crashed through the wall of the building and rolled over before being stopped by another wall. Croc slowly got up while holding his waist. He then clenched his fists and let out a monstrous roar of rage. Jason looked Croc dead in the eyes, not even slightly intimidated. Croc's fist sailed through the air and slammed into Jason's face, knocking him down. Croc stepped on Jason's chest and began applying pressure. Jason's lungs were crushed under the weight of the massive beast, but the slasher continued struggling. Sadly, he wasn't going to force Croc's 550lb body off of him any time soon. ...Or was he not? Croc let out a throat-peeling roar of pain as Jason's machete impaled his leg. As soon as Croc was off of him, Jason got up and impaled Croc's body with his machete. Unfortunately for Jason, Croc immediately tore Jason's arms off. He then punched Jason so hard that the slasher was sent flying. Jason crashed through the window and plummeted. The slasher splattered into a pile of blood and guts upon impact. Croc casually threw the machete down, then let out a loud roar of victory. But unbeknownst to Croc, the fight was far from over. On the road, there lay something in the pit that Croc had never intended to put there. A nanite medikit. The medikit activated. Lights beeped, and symbols flashed across the screens. A red laser swept over the body in front of it, analyzing the damage. And then it burst open, and a flood of tiny gray particles spilled out. It began to slither along the floor, all going towards Jason’s body. Soon, they covered it, and got to work. Meanwhile, Croc had soon realized his situation. If he tried to jump down, he'd end up dying. So how would he escape? But just when Croc though the situation couldn't get any worse... Chi chi chi, ma ma ma Croc spun around as soon as the strange sound even started. The source of the sound was assumed dead seconds ago. It was Jason. Only he was changed drastically than he was before. His mask was different, taking on a more jagged, shiny look. Parts of his arms and legs were replaced with silvery mechanical parts. Even his machete seemed new and improved, taking on a more slender, refined look opposed to the crude hunk of metal his original blade was. Jason was now Uber Jason. Croc stared at the improved slasher, then bellowed loudly. When he was finished with Jason, the latter would stay dead. Croc sprinted toward Jason, but the slasher swung his machete, slicing off his right arm. Jason then punched Croc so hard that the reptilian behemoth was knocked down. Jason stepped on Croc so hard that his foot was shoved completely into the monster's body. Jason pulled his foot out of Croc's body, then grabbed his throat and held him up. He walked toward the shattered window and threw Croc down. All Croc could do was roar as he plummeted. Memories were passing before him at random. It seemed to last forever. And then, there was nothing. Jason observed Croc's dead body, then raised his machete to signify his victory. For Croc, today was the worst day of his entire life. But for Jason, it was Friday. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JASON VOORHEES! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees